Battle for Asia-episode 1
BFA is where all bfdi contestants (19 veterans, 11 rookies) Battle for Asia. The second runner up will be the secretary. The president of Yoyle City was announced to be Firey. Ever since BFDIA episode 5e was released, people started to live there. The contest will be held in Goiky. (You can put the pics if you want but no fixing this story) History of President Firey of Yoyle City Firey was chosen due to the fact that he won Dream Island in BFDI. This contest will only occur before the next episode of BFDIA is released. Contestants Leafy, Nucleal Michrophone, Flower, Spongy, Yoyo, Ice Cube, Pencil, Sky Ball, Blocky, Button, Key Board, Match, Snowman, Golden Token, Golf Ball, Teardrop, Acid Drop, Papperfly, Webcam, David, Notebook, Donut, Dora, Scratch Logo, Bomby, Purple Face, Nickel,Gelatin and Diamond. Total of 30 contestants. Chapter 1a: The first,Russia Super Annoucer: Hello everyone! And welcome to a show called Battle for Asia. I'm your host, Super annoucer. This show is a series of who will be Fly Asia in one Airplane. The second runner up will be the VP's secretary. If your up for elimination, instead of voting, the president will choose who will be fired. The fired contestant will be treated with The Sky(The eliminated contestant is Fly down). Here they come now! Hello Nucleal Microphone... Nucleal Microphone: Hello! i'm Nucleal Microphone! :D Super Annoucer: Yup! A very unique accent. Next we have Pencil. Pencil: OMG! Hi Nucleal Microphone! :D Nucleal Microphone: Oh my gush! Hello Pencil! :D Super Annoucer: Total best friends. Whoa! 2 people are coming. Button and Match. Match: Pence-pence!! Pencil: :D OMG Match! Nucleal Microphone: Match! Match: Hey, like, Nucleal Microphone! Button: Stop, girls... Pencil: Hi, Button Match and Nucleal Microphone: >:D Pencil: What? Match: *whispers* You like have a crush on, like, him, right? Pencil: What?! No! >:"( <--*blushing* Nucleal Microphone: uh huh *looks at Pencil suspiciously* Super Annoucer: Awkward much... we have Leafy Leafy: Hey guys! Pencil: What do you want you little green piece of shi- (Of course this will be rated E not exposing the vulgar language) Match: Yeah, what's like your point doing here? Button: Oh great... Leafy: Look, I'm sorry- Nucleal Microphone: We doin't wanna hurry it... Super Annoucer: That's a lot of Leafy haters... Ice Cube, Notebook and Diamond are here... Diamond: Hey, guys! Ice Cube: Why is Leafy here? >:| Notebook: Hey FreeSmarters! Match, Nucleal Microphone and Pencil: Notebook! Icy! Diamond! ::: *group hug* Button: Can't someone at least get 1 boy here Super Annoucer: Next we have Teardrop and Acid Drop... Teardrop: *waves* Acid Drop: Hey everyone! Button: Hey, LOSER ANNIE! ::: *slap* Acid Drop: Don't call me LOSER ANNIE!! Teardrop: ... *waves at Icy* Ice Cube: Hi, TD! Super Annoucer: Okay... We have Golden Token... Golden Token: I still can't believe I have to compete for this... Oh, hey Acid Drop... Acid Drop: :"D He said hello :"> *faints* Golden Token: Sigh... Super Annoucer: We have Papperfly, Gelatin and Keyboard... Keyboard: Hi, Golden Token :D Golden Token: Keyboard *hugs* Acid Drop: *wakes up and gasps* D:< >:( GRR.... Keyboard: Uhh... What's wrong with Acid Drop? Golden Token: We're hugging and she's jealous Keyboard: How'd you know? :: bam! Golden Token: She just slapped you so hard... Keyboard: How'd you know that she has a crush on you? Golden Token: Well... Long story- Gelatin: Hey, guys! Diamond: Hey, Gelatin Button: Paperfly! Paperfly: Sup, dude... :: high 5 Pencil: *whispers* Are you sure you don't have a crush on Paperfly Match: *whispers* Pence-pence, TTYL, yes I do... Pencil: Oh my sharpener! I knew it!! Match: Like OMG! pipe down!! Button and Paperfly: ? Announcer: 5 hours later... Super Annoucer: The last contestant here is... Yoyo! Rocky: |:) Notebook (with Icy): Hi, Yoyo Rocky: |:) Ice Cube: Oh- kay... Super Annoucer: Anyway, the first contest is Snowball Battle. Whoever falls down will be disqualified. The final 2 will be the Team Leader and will choose the teams... Go! Chapter 1b: Russia's cold Place Pencil and Match: 5, 6, 7, 8 who do we absolutely hate? SPONGY!!- Spongy: >:( *threw Pencil* Pencil: *Slams Match by accident* Spongy: Yuy!... Uh-oh *falls because of fatness* Yoyo: |:) Ice Cube: *threw Yoyo* Notebook: Yeah! Good job Icy!! Flower: Outta my way! I need mah space!! Leafy: *Sliding toward the leak* Help me Keyboard!! Pin: Island stealer!! >:( *threw Leafy* Announcer: 3 hours later... TD: ... Webcam: ❤w❤ TD: >:( *threw Webcam* FINAL 4: Teardrop, Nucleal Microphone, Flower and Keyboard Flower: >:) *broke Nucleal Microphone* Keyboard: >:( *threw Flower* Teardrop: *threw Keyboard* Super Annoucer: And TD wins... Anyway, they are not gonna pick the teams... I will... Keyboard: I thought we're going to- Super Annoucer: Shut up, Keyboard... Anyway,here are the list of contestants who are on TD's team and Keyboard's team: Super Annoucer: Now everyone try to come up with a team name... Everyone: blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah... *TD's team* Nucleal Microphone: Oh just got an idiot! How about- Icy: REVENGE!! Daimond: POOPY MAYONNAISE!! Pencil: Let Nucleal Microphone speak guys... Match: Yeah like what is she going to like say? Nucleal Microphone: Yoylecake will be your team name Match: Well like it's our only best team name... Icy and Diamond: Hey!! Match: No offence... Pencil: Okay... It's settled... Our team will be... FREESM- Nickel: E-hem! Pencil: Oh... Yeah...I mean...The...YOYLE CAKES!! *YEAH!!!!* Teardrop: :) Nucleal Microphone: I gush Teardrop likes the team name... Super Annoucer: Okay... You guys are the yoyle cakes...How 'bout Keyboard's team? Golden Token: Well, Keyboard sweats ooze and he's the team leader, right?... *puts arm around Keyboard* Acid Drop: >:( Everyone: Yeah.... Golden Token: Hmm.... I got it!! Keyboard: So what is our team name? Golden Token: THE OOZING TEAM!!! Donut: GT!!!! Golden Token: What? Donut: This isn't funny... Golden Token: What's wrong with you? Sky Ball: Well our team name does sound like the losing team but due to the fact that we don't have any suggestions for team names so I guess it is only our team name... Super annoucer: You guys are the oozing team... So the Oozing team lost because of their team leader so one of them will be eliminated chosen by the President of course... And that will be in Ep. 2 David: Aw, seriously?! Super Annoucer: Yes, I'm serious... 'THE END(The first Half)' Epilogue: Match: So Spongy was like "hahahaha ohkay" and then I was like- Spongy: *Crushes Pencil and Match* (Dead! ~Nucleal Microphone from 5a) ^)-(^ Chapter 2a: Desert Race Super Annoucer: Hello, welcome to cake at stake! Cake at Stake theme* Super Annoucer: The cake today is a present (Kinda similar to BOTO) So anyway The Yoylecakes are safe so they each get presents Passes Presents to the Yoylecakes Nucleal Microphone: YOYLECAKE!!... Now let's see what's inside your presents... Pencil: Why is there a picture of Button here? ❤w❤ Match: A Spongy cake? Literally? Yuck!... Button: O-kay... This is getting awkward... I have Pencil's picture... Paperfly: A Picture of Match... Weird... She is beautiful though... Everyone stares at Paperfly surprised look on their faces Paperfly: (crossing arms) Not that I like her... (Turns and embarrassed and still holding match's picture) Nucleal Microphone: Ice Cream Cake?! Yay!! Icy: An Ice Chunk?! Cool!! Notebook: Yum!! Fries!! Scratch Logo: Hey! *Steals fries and eats it* Notebook: Gasp!! CANNIBAL!!! Diamond: A Personal HPRC! Hey! Why is it small? Notebook: Well I am a dictionary so let me check what a PHPRC is... Let's see... Notebook: According to me, The PHPRC is a mini HPRC that can shrink into a size of a notebook and enlarges itself by saying the word "FreeSmart" (PHPRC enlarges)... It also says that it is a size of a Refrigerator when it enlarges... Diamond: Well, how do you reduce it into a size of a notebook again? Notebook: Well I am also a PHPRC user manual... Well to turn your PHPRC back to its normal size is to clap your hands twice... Diamond: Like this? (Clap,clap) *PHPRC shrinks* Yoyo: :| (a rock is Yoyo's prize) Leafy: My prize is a picture of Firey... And he's so cute!!- Everyone: No one cares!!! Leafy: D: Match: LOL she totally like deserved it... Leafy: :D I have enough for everybody... *gives everyone the Lava syringe* Leafy: :O *runs away* Diamond: >:) *Throws syringe* Leafy: AAAH!!! *dead ~Nucleal Microphone from 5a* Super Annoucer: Okay... Now time recover her *uses Recovery center iPad app to recover Leafy* Leafy: *shudder* steal...*shudder* Dream Island *thumb sucks* Teardrop: ^_^ (Her prize is an iPad mini) Bomby: 'v' (His prize is Banana and cake) Super Annoucer: Okay if the president calls you safe, you get this cupcake... (Firey arrives inside a limousine) Match: :O Like OMG I want to have like a limousine!! *daydreams* Firey: Hey... guys... *sparkle, sparkle* Girls (except Dora and Match <--Daydreaming): :"D *breathes in and out deeply* Guys: Limousine :O Firey: Anyway, The Yoylecakes, you won last time so you get presents from Toothpaste... Super Annoucer: I gave them already... Firey: Okay, so my speaker box will just give you Oozers the presents and I only have 14 presents so meaning that 1 of you will be eliminated... Donut: Firey!! Firey: What? Donut: this isn't funny... Firey: Ugh... To be continued... Category:Fan Fiction Pages